


Train Station

by zuriism



Series: NSFW [3]
Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, ragegayman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was taking his regular commute to work when he meets an unexpectedly smooth stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP are strangers in a crowded subway carriage. Person A is standing, Person B has managed to find an empty seat. Some obnoxious idiot (person C) comes crashing through the carriage bumping into everyone left, right, and centre. Including person A who is knocked directly into Person B's lap.
> 
> Bonus: After awkwardly apologising Person A attempts to stand back up only to be held back down by Person B.  
> Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/129064992990/imagine-your-otp-are-strangers-in-a-crowded-subway

Josh stepped into the crowded train. He brushed past the other riders, looking for an empty seat. When he found none, he stood in front of one of the seats. He looked at the guy in front of him. He had brown hair with a blue stripe in the middle and he was wearing a t-shirt with a batman symbol on it. Josh couldn't really make out his face because he was looking down at his phone.  
While Josh was checking out the person in front of him, someone else stumbled onto the train. He heard ruffling, footsteps, and someone saying sorry. The noises were hurriedly approaching him. Just as he was about to move from his spot, someone pushed through the small pathway, pushing Josh down into the blue stripe guy's lap. The random clumsy person mumbled a sorry to him and continued further down the train, still bumping into people.  
Josh felt his felt his face heat up slightly as he realized what had happened. He quickly tried to stand up, stammering out apologies. He found however, that he could not stand up. The stranger had apparently set aside his phone and stopped him from standing up. Josh was deeply confused and his face flushed even more.  
"What are you doing?"  he squeaked.  
The stranger had an unexpectedly deep voice. "I could ask you the same thing."  
"Someone was walking down the aisle, he knocked me into you."  
"Really now? Must've been fate that lead such an attractive person to land on my lap in particular. What's your name?"  
"Josh. Joshua Bell."  
"Nice to meet you, Josh. I'm Aaron. Aaron Peasy."  
"Ah, could you let go of me now?"  
"Sure. What's your stop?" Aaron released his grip on Josh's hip. Josh stood up quickly, very aware of the sidelong glances the other passengers were giving them and his own embarrassment.  
"I get off at State and Lake." **(State and Lake is a train station in Chicago)**  
"I do too. What a coincidence. Maybe it's a sign."  
"A sign for what?"  
"Maybe we should get together." Aaron winked at him. He winked. As embarrassed as Josh was, he did not want Mr. Hot Stuff over there coming onto him.  
Josh internally sighed. _What the fuck? Since when do I attract smooth people like him?_  
**~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~**  
As expected, Aaron got off the train with Josh. He also walked the same way Josh did out of the busy train station. 3 times they were mistaken for a couple. That's how close Aaron was to Josh. When they exited the train station, Josh turned to face Aaron.  
"Why are you following me?"  
Aaron put his hands up in defense. "I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to get to know you better. I was hoping to get your phone number, but you wouldn't stop to let me talk to you. Speaking of which, can I have your number?"  
"Will you stop following me?"  
"Yeah. Course."  
"It's 3568464275."  
"Wait." Aaron pulled out his phone. "Repeat please."  
"3568464275."  
"Alright. Got it. I'll call you later." Aaron turned and started to walk away from him. The he stopped and waved goodbye. Josh waved back but his attention was somewhere else. He couldn't help but stare as Aaron walked away. _He's got a nice butt,_ Josh thought. Then he shook his head and slapped himself. _No! You just met him! Stop think about his but and the way it looked in those jeans. Don't think about the way it felt when you were sitting on his lap. Don't, don't, don't! Especially don't think about him plowing into you and--_ Josh derailed that train of thought as fast as possible and headed in the opposite direction, towards his office. He was definitely going to have trouble with that guy.  
**~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~**  
Later that night after work Josh found he couldn't tear his thoughts away from Aaron. He tried all sorts of things; reading, playing video games, watching videos, hell, he even cleaned his apartment. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe away his face. Eventually he found himself staring at his phone waiting for Aaron's promised call. He cursed himself for being so needy. Josh didn't wait long for the call, and time seemed to go even faster when Josh gave into the dirty fantasies that were floating around in his head. In fact, he was in the middle of indulging in one of these fantasies when his phone started to vibrate. ' _Unknown Number_ ' his phone read. He picked it up and tried to not sound too eager.  
"Hello?"  
"Josh? It's Aaron." Aaron's voice sounded just as fantastic on the phone as it did when he was actually hearing it, if not a little static-y.  
"Yeah, this is Josh." Josh noticed his voice sounded a little breathy.  
"You okay? You sound weird."  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Anyway, you said earlier that you wanted to know more about me. What do you want to know?"  
"Nothing in particular. I just want to know you. Hmmm, what to ask?... What's your favorite color."  
"Red."  
"Mine's blue. Do you play video games?"  
"Yeah, all types."  
"Me too. Have any pets?"  
"I have a bearded dragon."  
The night went on like that, Aaron asking questions, Josh answering, and Aaron also giving an answer. They parted long after what they should've, it being well past midnight when Josh finally went to bed. To make matters even worse, Josh was up for an hour thinking about Aaron's velvety voice and his tight jeans. When he did fall asleep, his dreams consisted of him and Aaron and all the imaginary scenarios he came up with while waiting for Aaron to call. One dream that stuck with him long after he awoke was one where Aaron had pulled him over to a more deserted area of the train station and fucked him. He vividly remembered each detail. The sweat, Aaron's hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, the way Aaron felt inside of him, the hard, lustful kisses. It made seeing Aaron on the train again the next day a lot harder than it should've been.  
**~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~**  
Each weekday Josh saw Aaron on the train, They talked until they left the train station, and then parted ways. Each night Josh had increasingly more dirty dreams of Aaron, the more Josh learned about him the more detailed they were. Josh was struggling to keep his feelings hidden from Aaron, not getting any luck when they started to meet up during lunch breaks and on weekends. Although Aaron kept coming onto him, sometimes not so subtly, he was still 90% sure Aaron was joking. He was becoming less and less sure everyday though. It was getting harder to ignore the sometimes crude remarks Aaron made. It got impossibly hard to ignore when Aaron started placing his hands lower and lower on Josh's body. These days Josh was almost constantly in a state of perpetual embarrassment around Aaron. He decided to put an end to it one night when Aaron was staying at his apartment.  
Josh breathed in and out deeply, preparing himself for what be was about to do. _You can do this Josh. The worst that could possibly happen is that you misinterpreted what he was doing and you're left with your dirty dreams forever. That's not that bad._ Josh's peptalk game was pretty weak. In spite of his waning confidence, Josh entered the living room of his apartment.  
"Aaron?" He called out. He sounded a lot more nervous than he was expecting.  
"Hmm?" Aaron turned from the video game he was playing to face Josh. This did not help Josh’s confidence.  
"I need to know how you feel about me. You've been sending kind of mixed signals and it's been confusing me, so I need to know."  
"Really? I thought it was kind of obvious." Josh braced himself for crushed dreams. "I wanna date you."  
"You're serious?" Hope seeped into his voice.  
"Yes. Did you think I didn't notice how you turned as red as a fire truck when you're near me? Or that I didn't notice how you turn as stiff as a board when I touch you? You're pretty obvious. I was wondering when you were gonna say something."  
"... Oh. Well then, I have something to confess."  
"What is it?"  
"Ever since I met you I've been having dirty dreams about you and me. I think about you all the time. I really love your voice. I can't tell you how many times I imagined you making me cum with that voice alone." Josh got quieter and quieter as he continued talking. "I really want you to fuck me, Aaron."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Is that true?"  
"Yes."  
He got up from the couch and walked over to Josh. He put his hands on Josh's hips and pulled him closer. They could feel each other's breath. "I can make that happen for you."  
Aaron pulled Josh up to his height and closed the gap between them. Their first kiss was everything Josh had fantasized about and more. Aaron's lips felt exactly how he expected them to feel. They were rough and thin and experienced. Josh wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and his legs around Aaron's waist. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Both boys were starting to breath heavily through their mouths as the kiss grew more intense. Josh rutted against Aaron and they broke apart to groan.  
"I think we should move to the bed."  
"Good idea." They rushed through the apartment to Josh's bedroom. When they reached it Aaron threw Josh onto the bed and soon followed after him. He removed Josh's shirt so quickly that Josh was pretty sure it ripped in some places and he thought the same for Aaron's shirt. Aaron viciously attacked Josh's neck, kissing and sucking on it vigorously. Josh writhed around moaning, trapped by his iron grip. Aaron began to pull down Josh's jeans and expose his underwear covered cock. He reclaimed Josh's lips as he started to jerk Josh off through his boxers. Josh continued moaning throughout the kiss, hands shooting up to claw at Aaron's back. When they parted both of them were panting. Aaron squeezed Josh's cock and Josh let out another heady moan.  
"Jesus christ Josh, that's so _hot_ ," Aaron panted as he worked to remove his own pants. Josh couldn't respond to his words, only groan. Aaron pulled off his pants and boxers and removed Josh's boxers along with them, tossing them somewhere else. Josh's heart was beating with anticipation.  
"Where's your lube?" Aaron asked.  
"Bottom left drawer in bedside table." Josh could hardly talk. Aaron reached over to grab the lube. When he had it, he flipped Josh over on his stomach.  
"All fours," He demanded. Josh excitedly complied, more than prepared for what was to come. He heard the bottle open and the sound of Aaron squirting the lube from the bottle into his hand. Aaron showed no mercy, he slipped the first finger in without any warning.  Josh gasped and involuntarily clenched around the finger. "Relax," Aaron whispered. He slid in the second finger as effortlessly as the first. Josh barely felt any discomfort, his mind was so clouded with lust. Aaron began stretching him this way and that, massaging his hips to keep him relaxed. He thrust the fingers into Josh and Josh whined.  
"Come on Aaron, how long are you gonna make me wait?"  
Aaron added a third finger to the mix. "Wait."  
"I don't wanna wait anymore! Do you know how many times I dreamt about moments just like this? How many times I imagined the way you'd feel inside me? And you're telling me to _wait_." Josh wiggled around in Aaron’s grip impatiently.  
"I just don't want to hurt you babe." Josh shivered at the name. "Would you prefer that I did?"  
"Maybe."  
Aaron chuckled. "Well, it's too late now. While you were complaining about me going too slowly I finished. You ready?" Josh said nothing for a second. He'd been fooled again! _Stupid smooth smug stupid face with his stupid sexy ass voice and his stupid personality,_ Josh thought spitefully.  
"Go 'head." As upset as Josh was, he couldn't keep excitement from seeping into his voice. His heart beat faster as Aaron lined up behind him. Aaron pushed into him slowly, muttering a string of curses. Josh was not much better off, biting his lips so hard he drew blood to hold back his moan. Once Aaron was fully seated he waited for Josh to adjust.  
"Go," Josh said breathlessly. Aaron pulled out and pushed back in. Josh groaned. "Go faster."  
Aaron picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder into Josh. Josh arched his back and moaned. "More," he begged. He had to grip the sheets tightly in order to not topple over as Aaron pounded into him. Once again Josh couldn't help but compare the way he imagined Aaron to feel inside of him to the real thing. And once again, it proved to be 100 times better than what he'd dreamed. Josh's head was filled with the sensation of Aaron. He could barely process anything that wasn't Aaron. The bed rocking and creaking. The sheets in his hands.  
Aaron moaned out Josh's name and Josh's mind went blank. Hearing Aaron moan his name in that wondrous voice of his short circuited his brain. Aaron leaned in closer to Josh and licked and sucked at his shoulders and back. He thrusted even harder into Josh, if that was even possible, and Josh snapped back to reality. Aaron paused for a second to flip Josh back over onto his back and held up his hips before continuing. The new position allowed Aaron to freely kiss Josh which he immediately took advantage of. Aaron pressed Josh down into the the bed while holding him up so he could keep thrusting. Their kiss was more like rubbing their lips together than an actual kiss. They were both engrossed in the other, eliminating anything that wasn't them.  
Aaron was panting above Josh, moving his hands from Josh's waist to the bed to support himself. Josh wrapped his arms around Aaron's back and held himself close to Aaron. He could feel the sweat that had accumulated there, making them stick together slightly. Josh could only just manage words through the haze that was his brain. "Aaron, Aaron,  please touch me please god! Fuck me harder, harder, harder! More! Give me more!" he screamed.  
Aaron reached down to Josh's cock and pumped it fast. Josh screamed again and dug his nails into Aaron's back. He involuntarily clenched down on Aaron's cock, causing Aaron to groan.  
"Josh, if you keep this up you're gonna make me cum," he warned. But Josh wasn't listening. He was too wrapped up in his own pleasure. Aaron squeezed his cock hard a and Josh came with a scream. He dug his nails so deep into Aaron's back he drew blood and he tightened around Aaron's cock once again. His cum coated his and Aaron's stomachs and some got on the sheets. Aaron came with a loud moan of Josh's name when he tightened around him again. He rode out his orgasm, still thrusting into Josh. When he finished, he collapsed onto Josh, who was still coming down from his high. They were both exhausted, panting heavily.  
"Was I as good as you thought I would be?" Aaron questioned.  
"Better."  
"Happy to satisfy."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes after that, trying to calm down. Aaron pressed a kiss to Josh's neck and whispered. "Come on, we need to take a shower."  
Josh groaned. "I'm too tired."  
"I'll carry you then." Aaron sat up and stretched. Josh watched him get out of bed. Aaron wasn't super fit, but he was pretty fit. He could probably pick Josh up with little difficulty.  
Josh rolled over away from Aaron. He heard Aaron sigh from the other side of the bed. "Come on Josh, you're all dirty and sweaty. The sheets are dirty too. You need to take a shower."  
"Nooooooo," Josh said into his pillow.  
"Stop being difficult."  
"No."  
"What if I told you we'd take a bath instead of a shower?"  
Josh lifted his head from the pillow to look at Aaron. "Really?"  
"Yep. You can even take a nap while I wash you."  
Josh sat up. Aaron walked over to him and picked him up. He carried Josh to the bathroom bridal style.  
**~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~**  
Josh did eventually stop having dirty dreams about Aaron, with some help from him. It took a long time to get rid of them though. Aaron wasn't as happy as Josh was to see them go, however; it meant that he wouldn't be able to give morning blow jobs anymore. When he explained this to Josh he was assured that morning blow jobs would still be a thing.  
They did have sex in the train station once. Josh doesn't particularly like talking about it because they almost got caught. Aaron was more that willing to share the details about it to anyone who wanted to know. Not any of the sexy bits, no, he wanted to keep Josh’s intimate self to himself. He only told about how they almost got caught. "Someone walked right by us," he would say. "I'm pretty sure that if it was brighter in the corner we were in they would've seen us. It's a miracle they didn't hear us."  
One thing Josh would never admit to was actually coming to Aaron’s voice. He's done it. When they were relaxing, Aaron started to whisper to him. Aaron did it because he thought it would be soothing. It was a little too soothing. Aaron teases Josh about it often.  
They moved in together after dating for three years. They moved into a bigger apartment building, not having enough money for a house. They lived comfortably in it, happy with their choices. It was at this point that they were both seriously considering getting married. Neither of them told the other, but they thought about it for a long while. In the end, it was Josh who proposed to Aaron first, only to be rejected so Aaron could propose to him. While mulling over their relationship, They both remembered something strange. They only met because some clumsy asshole pushed Josh onto Aaron's lap.

**Author's Note:**

> You would not believe how fast I wrote this 3100 word monstrosity. It took me 3 days. That's a new record. I shouldn't have to tell you this, but don't call the number I used for Rage's phone. I don't know if it's someone's number or not, and it probably isn't considering it's just a bunch of numbers produced from me hitting my keyboard, but still. Also, if you were wondering, the story is set in Chicago.


End file.
